


Hitting the Target

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #242: Target.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hitting the Target

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #242: Target.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hitting the Target

~

Upon awakening, Harry groaned. 

“What?” asked Severus.

Harry sighed. “We’ve target practice today with Robards.” 

“And?” 

“I hate when he’s watching.” 

“Then pretend he’s not there.” Severus nuzzled Harry. “Pretend it’s just you and the target, and that it’s the only thing between you and sex.” 

Harry laughed. “Sex?” 

“Indeed,” Severus purred. “The sooner you hit the target, the sooner you can claim your...reward.” 

“What reward?” 

“Haven’t I mentioned how arousing I find competent spellcasting?” Severus smirked. “Do well in your exercises, and you may do well with me later.” 

Harry hummed. “You certainly know how to motivate me.”

~

When Harry got home he found Severus cooking. “Smells fabulous,” he said, hugging Severus from behind. 

“Your favourite,” replied Severus. “I even made treacle tart.”

Harry smiled. “I guess you heard about the exercises.” 

Severus turned in his arms to face him. “I believe the words ‘best spellcasting in a decade’ were used on the Wireless news report.” 

Harry grinned. “What can I say? I was motivated. Although--” He pulled Severus towards the hallway. “I believe my promised reward was sex.” 

“I assumed you’d require sustenance first.” Severus smirked. “Or was I off target?”

“Maybe after,” said Harry, kissing him. 

~

“Have you been drilling Potter at home?” asked Robards at Harry’s graduation ceremony. 

Severus hummed. “You could say that,” he murmured, recalling the ‘drilling’ he’d done the night before. “Why?” 

“Because he was an average cadet up until the last few weeks, and now he’s surpassed all the targets. He’s graduating top of this Auror class.” 

“We do...practice things at home,” Severus said.

Robards nodded. “We could use an instructor of your calibre.” 

Severus coughed. “I’m afraid my methods aren’t suited to everyone.”

“What was that about?” asked Harry moments later after Robards had wandered off. 

Severus smirked. “Motivation.” 

~


End file.
